My Next Door Teacher
by mangoxlove
Summary: When Roxas moves in with his cousin Sora, he thinks his life will be perfect. But his next door neighbor has other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people! I've decided to do a Kingdom Hearts 2 fanfiction. So there are a few things you need to know before reading this. I only do yaoi pairings! So this is yaoi. AxelRoxas with some SoraRiku. Secondly, the entire fic is from Roxas' P.O.V., so yeah. That's it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Kiwi.

Kiwi: Hey I am a free muse!

* * *

**My Next Door Teacher**

I watched as Sora did a mini belly-flop onto my bed. Well, it was really his spare bed, but from this day forward it was mine. See I just moved here. I used to live in Twilight Town, and trust me getting here, to Destiny Island (which surprisingly is a city and not an island) took a long time. Three different train rides and about a days worth of walking.

But that's in my past. Now I Roxas, no last name (left that back with my mum in Twilight Town) live here with my older cousin Sora in Destiny Island at 1800 Destiny Lane, Apartment number 135.

"Listen, your call was really last minute," Sora said running a hand through his spiky and equally as messy dark brown hair, "So you're gonna have to help me with your registration forms for Travers Town High. Tomorrow's the deadline. If we're not done by then, well your pretty much screwed over."

Nodding I motioned with my head towards the desk, a small stack of ten to fifteen sheets of paper sitting on it. "Already picked up the forms on my way over here. I swear you worry too much. It amazes me Riku hasn't walked out on you."

With a laugh, Sora threw a pillow at my head. "Just you wait, you're gonna find someone and then it'll be my turn." He rolled of my bed and jumped to his feet. "Get some sleep we have a long day of annoying questions tomorrow. Don't want to be too tired to read and accidentally put the wrong gender in again, do we."

"I did that on a dare you ass!" I called after him as he ran from my room.

Yeah, I made the right choice when I left home. This was perfect. Just me and him, two guys. Just hope Sora doesn't do everything. I'm kinda picky about who does my laundry.

* * *

Aki: Yeah my first chappie of 'My Next Door Teacher' is done!

Kiwi: The room number for the apartment…well it's stupid.

Aki: Calm down sir bee-in-pants. It'll work.

Kiwi:…Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah Chapter 2! The reason for this one chapter after the next is because I am at home sick, Kiwi and I aren't fighting and well the bunnies kept multiplying. See this is what happens when two bunnies love each other and decided to have lots of baby bunnies. Anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: I –sniff- own nothing but the plot and Kiwi, even though he says's he's a free muse.

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

"Okay, so what kind of GPA did you have at your old school?" Sora tapped the end of the pencil to the corner of his mouth.

The two of us were sitting Indian-style around the coffee table in the small living room. My school forms lay scattered all over the place, most of them done. But then again we had spent all effing morning working on the damn things with only one lunch break.

I raised a brow and thought hard as I slumped forward onto the table, "I don't remember. Put 3.592. It was around that I know. They don't need the exact number, anyway." Pausing I filled in the spot for my age, the last question on this very personal sheet of information. "Why do they need to know all this stuff anyway? Does my blood type really affect my ability to learn?"

"No. But the board of education is a bunch of old men, who aren't married and can't get laid, so by having teenagers fill all this in they know who to go after. Bunch of stalkers if you ask me." With a laugh he threw another sheet of paper in the direction of the complete pile by the tv.

The room was silent for a moment as we both sighed to ourselves at a job well done. Okay, so maybe if we were sighing to the room was silent, but it was pretty darn close. And it stayed that way till Sora began laughing.

"When ever Riku and I finish something big, we always head down to the Accessory Shop. Wanna go?"

Sure, I'd spent three months here every year since I was two, but I'm not up to date on everything. Most of the time we'd just hang out at Sora's parent's house or at the beach so when he suggested this place I was downright confused. "Huh?"

"The Accessory Shop. It's a small ice-cream parlor in the First District of Travers Town. It's only 15 minutes away by train, and we need to go to Travers Town anyways. We have to get these forms to the school office by three. So why not stop by and get some ice-cream. It's free." I watched as Sora rose from his seat and began gathering all my papers, putting them all into one neat pile.

Ice-cream did sound good but, "How come it's free?"

"Riku knows the store manager. Used to live next door to him. He's a nice guy really. Goes by Cid. Loves Riku to death and gives him and me free ice-cream." He paused and smiled at me. "Come on, Roxas. Besides you need to get used to living here. That and maybe Riku will be down by the shop." He added with a smile.

Okay, Sora was right about that. I mean getting used to being here, not about Riku. Blowing at some of my blonde bangs that had fallen into my face, I nodded. I mean what could getting some ice-cream do to hurt? It was just ice-cream, right?

-------------

Turns out that stopping by the Accessory Shop wasn't such a good idea. Not that the ice-cream was bad, no it's great. I know cause I got seconds and some to go. The bad this was the Accessory Shop it located in the First District, which turns out to be this really huge shopping center. It has all kinds of malls, all kinds of shops and cafes, all kinds of restaurants', arcades, clubs, and parks.

And, well, the high school is in the Second District, which is just a bunch of schools and apartments and high-class business. Anywho, on foot it takes a whole twenty minutes to run from First to Second District and it just so happened that Riku was at the shop.

Not that that's bad. I'm glad Sora got to hang out with his lover, but we ended up sitting down to talk and now it's ten till three. And were not ever close to the school yet. That and the sea-salt ice-cream I have it melting from all this running.

"Why couldn't we have just taken the freakin' bus?" Riku panted as he ran alongside Sora and me.

Good point. Why didn't we take a bus? That would have been so much faster then running. And a lot less tiresome and it's wouldn't be melting my ice-cream.

"Broke. No money. Bus…" Sora panted turning a sharp corner, "Needs ten cents per person."

"Ten cents, you can get that and some by looking down when you walk. God!" As Sora and Riku verbally fought with each other I tried paying attention to where the hell I was going. Where we even going in the right direction? I mean the only things I saw were large fenced in buildings. Wait, this fence had a sign. Something…something…high. High?!

"Is that the school?" I asked pointing to a building. It was large, and I mean large. From here it looked like it had three stories! That's as big as the as the apartment building we live in! Two storied taller than my old school. Plus a fence, and trees that weren't dead or dying.

Sora nodded, his fighting with Riku while running seemed to take his breath away, and not in the way you'd want. He pointed to the left were a large set of black gates were open. He made another hand sign and picked up some speed.

Now I was okay at sports. I knew how to play soccer, football, tennis and all those other sports you tend to play in gym class, I just don't like them. Simply put. I'm more of a math kid. It's easy for me, so I like it. Sora on the other hand. Well one word, track.

"Slowing down here!" I called as Riku and Sora seemed to get further and further away. They looked back at me and shook their heads. Those jerks! I swear I will never help them with their math homework!

Sora waved his arm at me, the one holding the envelope filled with my school forms. "We'll meet you inside. Running out of time! Can't wait!" He paused to take a breath. At this time Riku shot a quick look back at me. "Meet you inside!"

"Wash your hand!"

Wash my hand? What the hell does that mean? I don't know what Sora sees in Riku. Sure he's tall, and has a nice body. Okay, so maybe that silver hair of his is very attractive, but I mean he can be a real ass when her wants to. But then again who can't. Sighing, I brought my hand up to my mouth to finish off what was left of my ice-cream only to find, I was just holding an empty pop-sickle stick. Damn it! That's what he meant.

"Crap!" I threw the blue stained pop-sickle stick to the ground as I came to a stop. I'd make up for my littering now by picking up some piece of trash later. Right now I needed to get this blue mess of my hand. Sighing I began walking towards the school.

"I saw that." Some voice from behind me said. Please don't be a teacher; please don't be a teacher.

I bent down and picked up the pop-sickle stick. "Sorry about that." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head (with my non-blue hand people, come on). I didn't bother to turn around to face him; maybe he'd just come to me.

"Bull shit, I saw you throw it." I listened as he walked closer to me. "Lying is a sin, kid." He continued walking till he was in front of me, and I swear if this guy was a teacher, he was pretty good looking. "Give it here." He held out his hand waiting.

What was I? Some dog. No-way! If this guy wanted something he had to be nice and ask not demand. I tried to glare up at him, seeing as how he was a good six inches taller then me, it was a bit hard. And his deep green eyes just made me hand is right over.

As he took my trash, our hands never touched, and it was odd because part of me wanted to feel his skin. With a smiled he held the stick at one end in front of his face. Reached into the pocket of his tightly fitting black coat, he pulled out a lighter.

Okay.

Raising an eyebrow at me, I watched at he lit the pop-sickle stick on fire. The blue stained wood burst into red and yellow flames. It stayed that way for a moment before his slender fingers dropped the end it held. I watched, as it seemed to fall in slow motion, the flame creeping up it, burning it all the way till when it hit the ground then it was only ash.

Okay, no matter how cool that was this guy was…well different. Not in the weird different, like this one guy back in Twilight Town who…well let's not get into him. But h was the good different. He had caught my attention and I liked it. The aura this guy had was exciting and oddly warm and comforting.

"You know you really shouldn't burn things on school grounds." I said, my eyes finally leaving his smirking face and moving to his black boots. Feeling watched my eyes darted back and forth from his feet to mine. Why did I suddenly feel so much like a kid, like I had nothing to worry about and that this man, whom I didn't even know, was someone I could trust.

Why did my body feel like I wanted to just hug him and tell him that I really missed my friends and mum back home, even though I hadn't thought of them for the past day. Why did I suddenly feel so shy when I knew he was smiling down at me.

"And you shouldn't be littering. Hmm? So I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." At this point I made a mistake. I looked up at him. His smile was more of a friendly smirk as he brought a slender finger to his lips, "Deal."

His green eyes snapped at me, and all I could do was nod.

* * *

Aki: Yeah! Chappie two is done!

Kiwi: -sigh- How did I, something wonderful, come from... -points to Aki happy dancing-

Aki: -bows- I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Please do it again, tell your friends!

Kiwi: Please molest the blue button. -smile-


	3. Chapter 3

Oh! I just want to thank everybody who's ever reviewed on this faic! You all make me so happy! I read waht you wrote and can't help but smile! -bows- Thank-you all. What you have done means so very musch to me, please keep it up. Now to Kiwi!

Kiwi: -caughs into hand- She owns nothing, but the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

One week had gone by and school was tomorrow. I don't see how the last week of summer had flown by. I mean I never even got to finish my list. See once I had gotten my forms turned in (thanks to Sora and Riku), picked up my schedule (once again, thanks to Sora and Riku), and gotten my uniform the three of us had made a list.

You know just a small list of things we wanted to do before school started. Riku wanted to cliff dive (jumping off a cliff and into the water below), Sora wanted to finish his summer reading project (writing a report on the book 'Heartless' by Ansem), and I wanted to get familiar with the town.

I think Riku did end up jumping off the cliff, Sora I know never even finished 'Heartless' and as for me… Well I tried getting used to the town, but I ended up spending everyday of the past week sitting by the window inside a local smoothie shop in First District. I don't know why, but I just came here. Something about the place was just so familiar I couldn't ignore it. And before I knew it, I was here sitting on my bed staring at the school uniform, the first day of school only an hour away.

-------------

"The pants this year make my ass look so huge! I mean the pants last year were fine but…just-just… look at it!" The boy paused for a second and continued to stare at his dark blue-haired friend. "Zexion! You're not even looking at my ass!"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the shorter blue-haired man coughed into his hand before leaning forward and pressing his body to his taller blond-haired lover. "Demyx, sweetie, no matter what you wear, you ass will always look good. Trust me. I stare at it enough."

Okay, now that was just too cute. No, wait. I watched the two hug and share a sweet and innocent kiss. That was just too cute. I continued to look at them out of the corner of my eye, watching them hug when I noticed something. There outfit was oddly familiar.

Pressed white, blue and light-blue patterned dress pants, black polished shoes, white button-up dress shirt and a matching white, blue and light-blue patterned tie. So familiar, so very familiar.

As I continued to think about where I'd seen that outfit before I looked over at Riku and Sora. Riku was sitting in a small metro seat, Sora placed comfortably on his lap. They looked so happy together, dressed in their cute matching outfits. The pressed white, blue and light-blue patterned dress pants…Boy that sounded oddly familiar.

Then it hit me. Like a bag of bricks falling from the sky. Riku and Sora's outfits looked just like that Zex and Dem guy's outfits! Not to mention my outfit was the same as Sora's! That means…they must go to Travers Town High!

"Roxas this is our stop." Riku said as the metro came to a jerky stop, flinging my forward some. I watched as Sora jumped up, grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him off the train. Next I watched as the two guys from earlier walked off after them. Next two girls walked out, each looking like the other, save for the eyes and hair. And well I jumped out the door just before it shut and the metro was gone.

Clutching the straps of my brown back-pack I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I don't think I could ever get used to that. Back hom—err…in Twilight Town we had a specific school bus. Never had to take a public train. Man I miss that bus.

"That was close. If you had stayed on the train on more second you'd miss school." I looked up an noticed the blonde-haired twin was talking to me. Her outfit was like ours, but she wore a skirt. (And that made me jealous, because I looked great in a skirt.) "The next stop if out of town. Be more careful next time."

Did I look like I was five to her? Hmm…last time I check I was sixteen. So what the hell was up with the scolding? I inwardly growled (something my best friend had taught me to do when I was mad) then smiled. "Thanks a lot. Now I know just what'll happen if I don't get off on time. I'm really glad you told me that." Smiling fakely I clasped my hands together, tilted my head to the side some, and laughed gently.

The girl nodded and took the hand of her identical twin with a short nod. She believed me, wow. Maybe I was a god actor after all. Smiling widely I looked over at Sora and Riku. Both looked back at me, before laughing and walking in the direction of the school. The other students followed and I was left standing along for a moment enjoying how wonderful my day was.

As I began following them I heard something or someone behind me. "Liar." And as I turned all I caught was a glimpse of black leather and red hair.

* * *

Aki: Yahta! Chapter 3 is up! Yeah Yeah!

Kiwi: As always review.

Aki/Kiwi: Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Aki: Yahta!!! Chapter 4. Sorry it's kinda short. -laughs- Enjoy anyways. Now to Kiwi!

Kiwi: -coughs into hand- SOMEONE HELP ME!!! I'M BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL!!!!

Aki: SHUT UP! I don't want another run-in with the fuzz!! -grabs Kiwi and runs-

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

I froze and my body stiffened. Red hair and leather. No, no I just…must be imagining things. Yeah, that's it. No one here has red hair. And no one here is wearing leather. Yup, just my imagination running wild again. Glad I realized it before it's too late, don't what another repeat of last spring break.

Shaking my head, and clutching my bag tighter I ran to catch up with the others. "Hey you guys! Wait! Wait for me!" Those bastards. It's not my fault I have short legs. "Riku! Sora! Stop right now! Come on!"

-------------

"Okay, look. Your in class room C-2. It's not that hard to find." Sora spun me around and pointed down the hallway I was now facing. "Walk down this hall, taking the left at the end. Go down that hall and it's the last room on the right."

I nodded. Go down the hall, go left, go down the hall, go right. Seems easy. "Yeah yeah, I can do that. And all my classes are in there, right?" Maybe this school would be like my old school. The teachers come to you.

Riku laughed and patted me on the back. "No, what are you crazy? You're morning classes are in there. Lunch and gym are outside. Then you have two classes in another room, before you have your last class in there."

Sora nodded as he smacked my ass while pushing me down the hall. "Good luck."

"Hey!" I grabbed my now sore butt, "That does not belong to you." Sora laughed as he wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, such a girly man. I'll never be like him in a relationship.

Smiling to myself, I continued to walk down the hall. M'kay, at the end of the hall go left. I stared at the blank wall, before sharply turning left. Now I go down this hall and it's the last room on the right. Easy as pie. I took one last look at Sora and Riku before walking down the second hall. Here goes nothing.

As I walked down this hall, I noticed it wasn't empty like the other one. People were standing outside classrooms, leaning up against windows, and just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey," some-ones hand landed on my shoulder, "You're that guy from the bus this morning. With Riku and Sora, right?" I turned around to come face to face with the blonde twin. She was smiling at me, hands behind her back.

I quietly laughed, "Yeah. I'm Roxas. I held out my hand for her to take, which she didn't but instead gave me a hug. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Namine. So what class are you in this year?" she asked leaning up against the wall looking at me with another smile.

I tapped my finger to my mouth. Damn it what was the name of the class Sora had told me. "Um…C-2, I think?" But I highly doubt Namine heard anything after C-2.

Once again, she hugged me, but this time it was harder and tighter because not only was it a hug, but it was jumping hug (on her end, at least). "I'm in C-2 as well." She squealed still jumping. "I can't wait. Not only do we get a new teacher, but a new student as well."

Wait, new teacher? I pushed away, "New Teacher?"

As Namine opening her mouth to explain the bell rang. With wide eyes she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom. Pushed me into an open seat in the front and ran to the back. Only a second later was the door opened again, this time the teacher walked in.

He was tall, pale skin, red hair, up-side-down triangle tattoos under his green eyes. Normal black dress pants, a white button up and a normal black tie. Only thing odd about him was he was wearing a leather jacket and leather work-out gloves.

Wait, leather?!

* * *

Aki: Okay, I'm better now. Sorry the chapie is so short, but you know...

Kiwi: -reads off a card- I apologize for my outburst earlier. I really do love living with Aki, and it is on my own will that I live with her. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! Chapter 5! And this one has Axel gasp I'm so very happy with all my reviews, you guys make writting worth it, so thanks.

Newho, on with the fic!

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

I groaned. Great, just great. This guy, my new teacher. My life now officially sucks ass. I dropped my head into my hands as the class watched the red-haired dick pull of his gloves and jacket.

No no no. I was just…jumping to conclusions. Yeah, that's it; jumping to conclusions. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe I'd just caught him at a bad time. Maybe he was this really nice guy dressed in leather and covered in tattoos.

"Okay class listen up." He dropped his hands on his deck with a loud bang. "You're all in high school now. First, second third year I don't give a damn, you all will respect me the same. My name is of no importance to you, so don't frikin' ask. Call me Teacher." He paused and looked around the room.

"If you can do those two simple things, we'll all get along great." Clicking his tongue Teacher as he sat down in his chair and picked up a sheet of paper from the desk. As I watched his green eyes (which are oh-so mesmerizing) scanned the paper. "I'm gonna call out names. Last name first, first name second. When I do call your name please stand and say here."

The class muttered what sounded like 'okay' and Teacher nodded. "…, Roxas."

When he said my name, I swear I melted. It was like something inside me just snapped. I jumped up from my seat, raised my hand and smiled at him widely. "Here!" Setting down the paper, Teacher looked up at me and smiled.

"So your name is Roxas, huh?" I watched as he looked over me, his eyes stopping at my own, stopping at my belt, and just a little lower. "You know you look a lot like Sora."

Great, point at the obvious why don't you. So, doing at very Sora-like thing I scratched the back of my head and laughed, eyes closing while I did so. "Yeah, he's my older cousin. But some people think we could be twins. Funny, right. I mean he's a brunet while I'm a blonde."

Teacher just looked at me. Maybe I'd done something wrong? Maybe I'd said too much and now he was angry with me? I better just sit down and think of ways to apologize to Teacher later abo—Wait! Why do I care about what Teacher thinks?

Gently falling back into my seat, I watched as Teacher smirked; eyebrows raised as he once again lifted the sheet and continued to read the list of names of my other classmates.

-------------

Namine was sitting on my desk. It was lunch-time and luckily for me the morning had gone fairly well. All the classes that Teacher said he would be teaching us seemed easy enough. I know I'll regret saying…thinking this later, but hey. I'm only seven-teen.

"Can you believe we got lucky enough to have such a hot teacher like Teacher? I mean, last year I had Saix. He was cool and all that, but he was kinda ugly. And I've had a lot of ugly teachers in the past." She paused and smiled to herself, "So I'm so uber glad we have Teacher for a teacher this year."

I can't really agree with Namine, seeing as how all of my teachers have been women. In fact it was my third grade teacher who told me I was gay. It was during Christmas. We all had to make a card for someone special. I was making one for this guy in fourth grade, Seifer. She'd come up behind me and asked who the card was for. When I told her she just smiled at me, and said. "Sweetie, I don't care what others tell you, listen to what I'm saying and listen well. Liking other men makes you gay. Don't care about what society says about you, relationships aren't about gender it's about love and nothing more. So keep feeling how you feel and doing your best."

Mum didn't like the lady, so she made me request another teacher for the next year. I never spoke to her again, but I never forgot what she told me, and in fact I followed what she'd said, oddly enough.

"…calling you."

Huh? "Huh? Whadya say?" Had she really been talking to me all that time? I hadn't been listening, maybe I'd missed something important.

"Sora's calling you." Namine pointed towards the door at my older cousin standing in the door-way waving like an idoit, his stupid grin on his face. When he saw me looking over at him, his smile seemed to double (if that was even physically possible).

"Roxy! Roxy come here! You can leave the class during lunch. And Riku and I want you to meet someone we think you might like." Sora called bonding into the class and grabbing Roxas's hand with a smile. "Come on. Hurry, we only have five minutes till next class."

I was pulled form my seat and dragged half-way towards the class, unwillingly mind you. "Sora, I don't think I can go. Teacher won't like it that I've left class. He's kinda weird and I don't want him hating me on the first day of school."

Sora stopped tugging and looked around for a moment or two before he began pulling again. "Well I don't see anyone that even remotely looks like a teacher, so he must not be here. That means…"

I began willingly following him, "I can leave and Teacher will never know the better." I smiled, getting away from Teacher (and Namine who hadn't stopped talking to me once, not that I'm complaining it's just well…I don't really care about how her fish died when she was six and three-quarters) might not be as hard as I thought, maybe if I could just go into Sora's lunch every day I would have to sit in here (because this room also happens to be very cold today).

With a new smile on my face I laced my fingers with Sora's (an old habit from when we used to hold hands as children) and we walked from the class room and into the hall way, our shoulders touching every few steps.

Looking over at me, Sora smiled and tightened his grip on my hand. "Oh Roxy you'll just love who Riku and I found for you."

"So who am I meeting. Supposed to be someone I might like, hmm. Well who is he?" I asked thinking we were alone in the halls. Well until Sora suddenly moved closer to the wall letting me walk right into someone with an 'umph'.

I heard whoever I walked into laugh, "So you not only bat for the same team as I do, but you go for family. I never knew you were that kind of person, Roxy." He laughed again and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Axel. Hiya!" Sora laughed as he looked up at Axel, and when my eyes followed I came find myself looking at Teacher. "Sorry I forgot to wait for you at the apartment. We kinda, just rushed out." He took another pause. "Maybe we can go home together. Well, love to stay and chat but I've gotta get Roxy to my lunch so he can meet this guy…. So later!"

After that, Sora just pulled me away. I was slightly confused. How the hell did he know Teacher? Was Teachers name really Axel? What did Sora mean by going home together? But what really sent my mind into the biggest state of confusion was when I heard Teacher calling after us.

"Wait for me after school. We'll go home together and I'll make dinner!"

* * *

Aki: Cliffhanger... dundunduunnnn 

Kiwi: I don't know her.

Aki: bows Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes in My Next Door Teacher, I'm still not the best, but ever trying.

Kiwi: Review and well...review.


	6. Chapter 6

Readers, Hiya! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I feel that I should let you know this very important piece of information before we continue. Christmas, or the Holidays, which ever you say and New Years for 2007 have come and gone. However, when I thought of the plot for this fanfiction it takes place throughout Christmas and New Years. So say I post a chapter around Valentines Day that has nothing to do with Valentines Day, but say Christmas Eve, please don't think I'm crazy, I'm just trying to follow the plot so I don't have to change it for upcoming events. If I asked that of Kiwi, well…let's just say he'd get really mad at me and I don't need that little guy to have a stick up his butt for a month. Also I will be making each chapter longer and more…full. I'd just like to thank-you in advance for understanding, and thank-you all for your wonderful reviews. Like I believe I've said before getting good reviews and having people save me to their favorites, or just even knowing you love my fic makes writing it all worth it. You guys, and girls, are just wonderful! (Especially when you all put up with my horrible grammar and spelling, so much for being a writer ;.;)

Aki: So now let's begin! Sorry that most of my talking at the moemnt was a big information paragraph, but ya'll needed to know before I continued with this.

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

Sora continued to drag me till we were standing out side what I believed to be his classroom. And seeing as how Riku was sitting inside reading what looked like a manga, I thinking my guess that this was right. So I let Sora drag me into the room, sitting my down by Riku.

"Riku." Sora whined placing hands on Riku's shoulders looking the silver haired man in his eyes, "Where'd Marluxia go? You were supposed to keep him here until I got back with Roxas!" Sticking out his lower lip in a pout, Sora moved away from Riku and fell into his own seat.

Setting his book down Riku rolled his eyes. How these two have managed to stay together for two years with Sora's girly attitude and Riku's ass-y attitude, I have no idea. But what ever they were doing must be working. Hmm…what must they be doing? Oh, yeah. SEX!

"Calm down Sora. Marluxia had to go back to work. But he did promise to meet us back at the apartment later on when he gets off." Moving his seat closer to Sora's I watched Riku smile. "And if Roxas is off with Mar…. That means…" He trailed off.

Oh great. Just what I needed. First finding out that me teacher is coming over for dinner, next I skipped my lunch and for what? To watch my cousin and his boyfriend make lovey-dovey eyes at each other. I should have just stayed with Namine and listened to her talk about her dead fish.

Laughing nervously I smiled and jumped up from my seat. "Well you know…can't be late for class on the first day of school." Gotta get out of here. "So…I'll just see you two later." With another laugh I ran (yes ran) to the door. I was half-way out. Freedom was mine.

"Roxy, don't forget to wait for us after school. Remember we're going home with Axel today. I promised!" Sora called as I shut the door, growling to myself. Why the hell do we have to go home with Teacher anyway?

The walk back to class felt like hours, when it had only been a few minutes. My mind was just racing with thoughts about Axel, and the world around me just happened to have everyone talking about him.

How could this man be so popular on his first day at school? No-one should be this popular! This was just unreal! I mean, not even Sora had been this popular on his first day, and if I remember correctly everyone had signed his year book for the past eight years. Now that's popular if you ask me, but Teacher…er-Axel, now that was odd.

Maybe it was all in my head? Yeah, that's it all of this was in my head. Axel was not popular, and no-one was talking about him. Sora was still uber (did I just use that word?) popular and the only thing that was odd was that Axel was coming over to dinner tonight.

As I continued to think about how my life was just now getting back to the way it had been only an hour ago, I, once again, walked right into someone. But unlike last time, I had no Sora to keep me from falling, and since I was virtually just skin and bones (as Sora and Riku put it, but I do have muscle) I fell to my butt with a 'oomph'.

"Ow. That hurt." I found myself muttering, not bothering to look up at whoever I had walked into. "Sorry, sorry. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Your thoughts wouldn't happen to be me, now would they?"

Crap! I know that voice. Looking up I saw Axel. What the hell, he was every where I was today. It was like he was this giant magnet and I was made of all metal. And trust me, being made of all metal is not fun.

I jumped up to me feet, balled my hands into fists, stood on my tip-toes and looked him right in his oh-so-wonderful-green eyes. "No I was not thinking about you! Why would anyone think about you? And if I had been thinking of you, which I wasn't, all the thoughts would have been about how much of a dick you are and…!" I paused and took a deep breath.

He just smirked at me, and placed his hand on the top of my head, "If you weren't thinking about me, what's with the big protest. A simple no would have worked, Roxy." He laughed and ruffled my hair like I was some kind of child. Not that I didn't like the feeling of his hand running through my hair…it was just that….

Wait! I so didn't like the feeling. Nope! Not at all. I pulled my head away and huffed at him, "I was just trying to get my point across! I swear, whoever let you become a teacher must have been off there rocker."

"I'm more than qualified to teach you, my personality has nothing to do with it." He crossed his arms and leaned all his weight to one side, striking a very sexy pose. "Show me more respect."

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at him. We stared at each other for a few moments before I nodded, and turned to walk away. "Okay, Axel. I'll respect you." Down the hall, and about to turn. I had so gotten away with calling him Axel, and not Teacher. This was so awesome.

"Don't be a smart ass! It's Teacher Roxy not Axel." He called. And it was at that moment I realized that he'd called me Roxy, twice. And I hadn't said anything about it.

After my conversation with Axel in the hallway the rest of my day was a blur. I know I went to gym and we played soccer (Bad at all sports, but I can do okay at soccer) outside, and I remember scoring a goal. After that I remember going to my next class. It was outside in a modular. I can't remember what class it was, something to do with…I can't really remember.

All the I could think about was getting back into Axel's class, sitting in the front desk and listening to him talk. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be thinking like this, he was a dick. From the top of his red hair (I bet he dyed it) to his toes. So why was I feeling like this? He just made me feel so…

"Gah!" I dropped my head to the desk in the middle of Axel's speech on English literature. Why was this so hard! Why had after that encounter in the hallway, all I could think about was him! There were problems with this 1) he was my teacher! I shouldn't be thinking about my teacher all day. 2) he was way older then me. If we ever had a relationship it would be considered wrong, and taboo 3) I could get him fired 4) he probably didn't even like me 5) why the hell am I thinking about him?!

"Roxas!" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Do you have something you need to take care of? Do you need to leave the room for a moment?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No Teacher. I'm just… thinking about something that happened. I'll be fine." With another sigh I slumped into my chair and looked at the floor. Why did this have to happen to me.

I really need to talk to Sora about this.

The rest of Axel's speech was a blur, just like before. But this time, thankfully, my mind wasn't on Axel. It was on Sora. I really needed to talk to him. Alone. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. There was something about him that made everything come out and then he could that and make it right.

Just as I closed my eyes trying to picture when the best time to talk to Sora would be the final bell rang. I kept my eyes closed as the others ran out around me. I could feel them move past me and I could hear them talking about what they were going to go do.

"Hey Roxas, are you coming or not?" Namine asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I looked at her hold my bag to me, her head motioning to the door, asking me to leave with her.

I smiled up at her; "I have something to do here. I'm not going home till later." She dropped my bag to the desk, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay." She seemed sad, but smiled and left. Leaving Axel and me alone. Something I didn't want.

We were quiet for a while. He sat at his desk putting all this papers in his bag, and I sat at mine, looking at how interesting my shoes were. It was awkward, I've only know him for one day and I'm already thinking about him, wanting him to want me and pay attention to me and somewhat hopping that he'd like me.

"Are you okay now?"

I looked up at Axel, he was now sitting on the desk and I was wondering how he did that without me hearing, but I was lost deep in thought…so. I nodded an answer before I opening my bag and pretended to look for something. Man I hadn't used this trick for a while.

"Is Sora going to meet us here, or do we have to go to him?" I asked looking up from my bag.

Axel shrugged, "I think he's going to meet us here. I remember him saying something along those lines when I saw him before the start of last class." With a raise of his brows, the redhead smiled at me.

I was about to open my mouth and try to say something when—the door bust open and in ran Sora dragging Riku behind him. He skidded into the room knocking over my desk in the process causing everything to fall from my bag.

"Phew! We made it. See I told you we'd make in three minutes flat." Sora smiled broadly at Riku and gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up. "I think someone owes me a smoothie." Gently he nudged Riku's ribs before he finally turned to me.

His face dropped as he looked at the damage he's caused during his big entrance. With his mouth hanging open, Sora dropped to his knees and tried to frantically pick up my knocked over books.

Dumb-ass.

"Oh gosh Roxy, sorry about that. I was so into making my entrance in time that I didn't even notice what I was doing." Sora grabbed my binder and books and began putting them into a neat pile. As he was putting them together I notice him looking at the papers falling from my music folder.

I jumped up and grabbed them from him. "No! Don't looked at those!"

He smiled and I noticed he had winked in Riku's direction but by the time my mind had realized what that meant the silver-haired man had already stolen my music folder and opened it, handing my music sheets to Sora.

"Still playing the piano?" Sora asked me reading over my sheet with a smile. "I remember how you used to play for me all the time."

No! Don't let Axel hear this! I grabbed back my sheet stuffing it into my pocket.

"You play piano?"

Damn. Too late.

I nodded and held the sheet closer. "Yeah. My mom made me take it up a while back and it got addicting. So I didn't stop when I had the chance. It's sorta beco—"

"He's really good. Hey! Didn't you bring a key-bored with you? Maybe you can play for us tonight at dinner!" Sora said as he cut me off. "Riku's cooking!"

Great, just great. How was I going to get out of this one? Can't pretend to break my hand that'd just be stupid. I can't accidentally throw all my music into a fire. That not only would be dumb, but I'd also lose my sheets and we don't have a fireplace.

"I used to play piano when I was younger." Axel said with a shrug. "Wasn't very good at it, but I took six years. Maybe I could play something for you instead?"

Was he coming onto me? I so hope he is! Wait, no. No I don't hope that.

"Sora could I talk to you for a moment?" Three pairs of eyes looked at me. "Alone?"

He nodded to me, looked over at Riku then to Axel before he smiled at me. "Okay, but just a really quick talk. I'm hungry."

We walked out of the room together and into the hallway. I was surprised he had said yes, but then again, he always knew when I needed something important to talk to him about. "So, what did you need to talk about, hmm?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well…It's about Axel. I've only know the guy a day, not even that, but I really really like him and I don't freckin' know why?!" My head hurt as I leaned up against the wall. It felt like I had too much stored information and no where to put it. Like how it felt to cram for a test only moments before then in the middle of a question seem to forget everything you've just read.

Sora laughed as he crossed his arms. "Roxy, calm down. You look so stressed and tense and there's no need to be. You like Axel for a good reason. I knew this might happen when I first realized you'd be coming to school here and that he'd be teaching here, but I didn't stop it.

"Remember when you called me to talk about your ex? Well, I remember how you talked about him. 'He's the world's biggest ass. He's cocky and rude and a total dick. But at the same time he can be just really sweet when you need him to be and he just gets me somehow.' Roxy, Axel's just like that. Only he's a bigger dick then your ex. Also, I know Axel, he can be the sweetest thing when you need him to be, and he'll always seem to understand."

That was true, Axel did seem like that kind of guy. "I hadn't thought of it that way." Running a hand through my hair I looked to the ground and pouted my lips.

Sora laughed again, "He does have red hair, that's your favorite colour. He likes wearing leather, and I know for a fact you think leather is kinky, and that you like kinky things."

My face glowed red as my hand went to cover it. Damn it I'd forgotten I'd told Sora I was into that stuff. But what he'd said did make sense. Axel, in a way reminded me of the first person to ever really love me. The first person I really liked, but on such a different level that even though they had the same qualities I knew Axel would be different.

My head began hurting again.

Throwing his arm about me and kissing the side of my face, Sora began pulling me back to the class room. "Calm down and just be yourself. That's all, okay."

"Okay." Maybe dinner tonight wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Aki: Yeah! All done!

Kiwi: Review, if you still care.

Aki: hugs Kiwi It's okay, they will...


	7. Chapter 7

So I know I was going to make each chapter longer, but… hehehe I didn't make this one long. Sorry. And I'm so uber sorry that this is so short, and I'm uber sorry that it has been so long since I've updated on this fic. School and work and Otakon. My life is so busy. But I don't want to stop writing, so if it takes a while for me to update, it's just cause I'm busy. Thanks for you all your support, and I do have one request. I love reviews, so please review, even if you have something negative to say, all forms of criticism helps.

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

'Just be myself.'

That's what Sora had told me. He also told me he was going to stay with me all night. But that was before Riku had to open his big mouth and ask Sora to go with him to the corner store to pick up something for dinner. And Sora being the loving boyfriend he is, just couldn't say no to that puppy face from Riku.

So here I was, walking two steps behind Axel. Thinking about ways to murder my cousin in his sleep. So far, I've only come up with seven, but I'm still working on it okay! And I must say number three is my favorite so far.

"Hey before we get to your place, mind if we make a stop at mine?" Axel looked over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. "Gotta drop of my stuff and change my shirt. Nothing that'll take to long, five minutes maybe."

I nodded. "Yeah, no problem." Mentally I told him not to try anything, and if it were anyone but him, I would have told him aloud. "It's not going to be out of our way, is it?"

"Nah!" He motioned for us to walk up to the apartment complex I'd walked out of this morning, "It's not out of the way at all."

Okay, so now I was curious. What does he mean going towards our apartment complex, and what was with that smile? Huh? Something was up, and it sure as hell wasn't my dick…well at least not yet.

I followed him inside and to the all-familiar elevator that I've been using for the past two weeks. Maybe he had lied and was trying to do something to me in some random room that neither of us had even been in?!

"Old pervert!"

Did I just say that aloud? Crap. Crap Crap Carp!

Axel looked up from paying attention to the floor of the elevator as were reached the floor I lived on. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." I smiled widely in that kind of kid-who's-hiding-something way. "Nothing at all. Just um… You know. Talking to myself in public about…" I looked back and forth in the elevator obviously trying to change the subject. "Hey! Look at that! Did you know elevators had phones now?"

Smiling brightly, Axel walked closer forcing me to back up into the corner of the elevator. Once he knew I was trapped he looked down at me, arms on either side of me head. "What did I tell you about lying?"

Oh god. He was so close I could smell the smoke from all the cigarettes he'd smoked that day, I could smell his peppermint gum that matched the smell of his peppermint cologne, and I could even smell his mango shampoo. It was wonderful.

"You called me an… what was it, 'old Pervert' I believe." He laughed. "Let me tell you something Roxy, I'm not as old as you think. You are what six-teen, seven-teen?"

My mouth went dry but I tried to talk anyways. I sounded sick but "Seven-teen."

He nodded and leaned his body closer till it seemed like he was almost touching me. "Well do you know how old I am? No… Okay." Leaning his head down till his lips kissed my ear, he whispered, "Twenty-five."

I could have and would have fainted right then and there if we hadn't reached our floor and I knew remembered that if I missed my floor I'd have to wait for the next elevator ride. And I really didn't like riding the elevator that much. So I walked off, in what felt like a daze. And being in that daze. I forgot I was supposed to be following Axel and unconsciously walked right to our apartment.

"Okay than." Axel's voice rang in my ear snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"Behind you." He said. "My apartment. It's right across the hall." The door opened, "You coming in, or are you gonna stand in the hall?"

Crossing my arms and smiling I leaned on my door. "I'll stand here. You know. Get some fresh… hallway air. Don't get enough of it." I breathed in deeply as it to show I really wanted to have hallway air. "It's…um that air is supposed to me good for you. Or that's what I hear."

Axel gave me an odd look before disappearing into his apartment leaving me alone.

Where was Sora this was getting awkward. Nobody likes hallway air.

-------------

"And that's when Demyx jumped of the top of the slide claiming he could fly." Riku said with a laugh. I personally didn't get the story, but Sora and Axel sure did. So I laughed just not to be rude. After Axle had gone into his apartment, Sora had come bounding up the stairs; Riku behind him bags in hand.

We had just finished Riku's spaghetti dinner, and while Sora was cutting us cake, we were swapping stories. So far I found out that Sora once cut his own hair, Riku used to take ballet and Axel doesn't know how to swim.

Odd pieces of information that I really didn't care for, but could always use in blackmail if needed.

"Okay, you guys come get your cake!" Sora said as he walked in the room, forks in hand. "Since Axel is the guest he can first. That Riku can go because he made us such a great dinner. Roxas," He pointed at me, "You're after Riku. Then I get my cake!"

Without a word Axel got up and went into the kitchen. After what seemed like only a minute, he came back out a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake the size of my fist on it. Sora had really out done himself.

"How about I get your cake for you?" Riku said to Sora as he walked into the kitchen, coming back with two plates. "I wouldn't want you to go last."

I huffed looking away from Riku. "Oh, but it's okay for me to go last? What am I chopped liver or something? I hope you get really big pimples right before senior pictures that you can't use cover-up to hide."

They just laughed. Those bastards.

"Do you want my cake Roxy? Come here, let Axel feed you." Holding the fork out to me, Axel smiled as he leaned closer. "Come here baby."

Glaring at my teacher, I went into the kitchen to get 'my' plate. Now I do love the idea of someone me, but he was being a butt-head and taking it to far. Picking up my plate, I began walking back to the table muttering under my breath about how much of a mess this had turned out to be.

And me being the very graceful person I was, happened to turn the corner a little too sharply. And well. I went down.

"Omigod! Roxas!" Sora screamed jumping up from his seat and looking over at me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I know I've never been the most graceful person in the world and I know I should be used to crashing into things and hurting myself, but oddly enough I wasn't. Yes, I was a clumsy person and yes I always fall down, but I've always had someone to catch me right before I hurt myself.

Tears welded up in my eyes as I looked at my hand, the plate had broken and had cut up the whole back of my writing hand. Sitting up and falling into my butt, I pulled my right knee to my chest, the carpet burn stung like a bitch and looked like it was about to bleed.

"Sora! Sora…" I sniffed as I cried more. I felt like a baby, sure but it hurt. A lot. More than when I got that paper cut on the bus over here. More than the time I fell out of bed and got that bruise on my hip. More than the time that bird bit me.

A hand grabbed mine, and pulled me up. "Calm down, Roxy. It'll be okay."

Axel? I sniffed and looked up at him. He was calmly pulling me into the kitchen. Wrapping his hands around my waist and sitting me on the counter, he smiled and left to go back into the living room.

"Wait! What…what about me?"

"I'll be right back. I need to ask Sora where I can find some Band-Aid's." With a nodded he left me. And oddly enough I didn't want him to. I wanted him to be right next to me again. And I wanted him to hold my hand again.

* * *

Rini: If you all are confused I've changed my name. It used to be Aki and or Ziggy. Ziggy cause it was cute but it didn't fit me. No more Ziggy. Aki meant fall. I'm a summer child. So I spent two weeks looking and I found the name Rini. Rini means little bunny. One, I'm a short person. My whole family is taller then 5'6" and I'm just making it to 5'5". Like my YOUNGER brother who is 6'1" and my older brother by ONE year who is 6'7". Two, I love bunnies. So Rini it is!

Kiwi: My name is still the same. I got it cause my eyes look like kiwi's! Anyways review! Or else!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm kinda in a slump when I wrote this. Well not at the beginning but I took a day break to just chill and when I got back, well I was just having a bad writing streak. Man. Anyway, review please and stay with me. It will get better.

* * *

My Next Door Teacher

"Okay, now I'm about to put peroxide on your cuts. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna sting like a bitch. More then when you fell. But I have to put this on to stop infections and keep the cut clean." Axel looked at me with a slight nod.

I sniffed and used my right hand to whip at the tears in my eye. "Okay…Just.. do it and get it over with."

And before I knew it my hand was burning. I felt him rubbing the cloth around, the peroxide hitting one cut then the next, the pain moving with it until he stopped rubbing and just pressed the cloth over the whole back of my hand.

Trying not to seem as more of a baby then I was already acting, I bite my lip holding back my cries. I did cry. I'm not gonna lie about that, cause what's the point. It hurt. It was something I wasn't used to. So I cried.

"Shh. It's okay. I told it was going to hurt, didn't I?" Gently, like a parent, Axel ran his hand through my hair as he pulled the cloth away. "Hey the next part is easy. All I do it put the Band-Aid's on it."

I didn't risk talking, so I just nodded. He smiled, and gently put the Band-Aid's on my hand. Once they were all there I noticed each one was different. One had Hello Kitty on it, one had Power Rangers, another had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the other had Barbie.

What the crap!

"I can't wear these to school. I may be gay, but I'm flaming!" I lifted my hand to his face and pouted. "Didn't we have any plain ones?"

Laughed Axel took my hand and kissed it. "You might not be flaming, or so you say but with your legs, eyes and hair I disagree, but Roxy your cousin sure as hell is." He paused and smiled ones hot smile. "You know the first time I ever met Sora he was in a skirt."

"What?" I almost fell off the counter. "It better not have been the one I left here last summer! That bitch!"

Wait! Crap!

Axel laughed louder and pulled away, only to grab his stomach. "That…that was YOU'RE skirt! Roxy you… you are flaming!" His laughter grew, causing Sora and Riku to wonder in. Riku with a bored look on his face and Sora with his usual dumb one.

"What's so funny?" Riku didn't even both to look at Axel who was on the floor laughing. "I knew that the Band-Aid's we gave you were girly, but they can't be that funny."

Sora hopped up onto the counter next to me. "Do you want me to fix your knee?" He brushed away at a tear on my cheek. "I won't make you cry like Axel did. I love my little Roxy!!" Leaning over he hugged me. But being in the bitchy mood I was, I pushed him away.

"You wore my skirt." Crossing my arms I inched away from Sora, who was now pouting.

"Well you left it here. And it fit. Come on Roxy, you would have done the same thing if I ever left something that cute at your house." Sora reached over and grabbed onto my shirtsleeve and began tugging like a child. It amazes me at how this guy is ten months older than I am.

Looking down at Axel, who was sitting on the floor, finally calm, I sighed. "Yeah I would have done the same thing… Okay. Were good." Smiling at Sora to prove my point, I moved closer to the counter edge and jumped down.

And when I landed I remembered my still hurt knee. My legs buckled and I feel to my butt crying in pain. "Ow!"

"Stupid." Axel slid over to me. Reaching under my leg he grabbed right under my knee and bent it. "Keep it bent. I'll be right back. Gotta get more peroxide." And with that, he jumped up and left the kitchen.

It was quiet for a minute before I heard laughter. "I guess you and Axel are hitting it off, huh Roxy?" Sora said from behind me.

Riku hn-ed, "And I thought you hated your new teacher?"

"I don't hate him. He's just a pervert, who happened to be a flaming homo who likes to practically rape his students in elevators." I paused to look over my shoulder at Sora. "It's odd. He was a bastard all day, but as soon as I hurt myself he becomes Mister Sweet and Sensitive."

Sora just smiled. "Yes Axel is a bastard 75 of the time, but he does have those rare times when he's a great guy. I think he likes you. Just go with it, okay. He's great. That and you look cute with him."

"I'm seeing a potentially great couple." Riku stated randomly as he walked over to Sora. "Look, it's almost nine. I'm heading out." And with that the two began making out. Not the kind of thing I like to watch, so I crawled out.

Yes crawled, because I did obey people when they told me to do something. So I had to keep my knee bent for Axel. So I crawled into the living room and up onto the sofa. Maybe I could get an hour of my show. It was Thursday, after all.

"Trying to escape make-out central, huh?" The sofa sank as Axel sat next to me and grabbed the remote.

"Hey!"

"Let me fix your knee, okay. After that we can watch tv."

Nodding, I let him fix me up. Once again the peroxide stung like a bitch, and I cried. And once again, Axel ran his hand through my hair and calmed me down. I'm not gonna say I didn't like him touching me, because I did. I'm just not gonna say it aloud.

"Okay, so Hello Kitty or Barbie?"

"Barbie is a bitch, Hello Kitty."

He laughed but put the Hello Kitty Band-Aid on anyway. We sat in silence for a moment before.

"You're not gonna tell anyone that I cried, are you?"

Axel just leaned over and ruffled my hair. "Not if you wear a skirt to school tomorrow."

We sat in uncomfortable silence before Axel moved and laid down on the sofa. His head ended up right next to my butt, and I didn't want him to have to lay with his face in my butt, so only out of respect for not liking my butt in others faces did I move and lie with him. My head resting on his chest.

And I know that teachers and students shouldn't be acting this way. Especially after they've only known each other for like, what a day! But Sora and Riku both knew him and said he was a good person. And I felt safe with him. Besides, I knew how to take care of myself. I'd taken five years of karate.

So we lay there. For the first ten minutes, after Riku had left and Sora had gone onto his room to sleep, (he always went to bed early) we, or he since Axel was hogging the remote, flipped channels. Eventually we ended up watching a movie until midnight, when we both fell asleep on the sofa.

-------------

I felt something move next to me, and then I felt something grab hold of me. In fact, it was really nice. Whatever it was it sure was warm, and comfy. So I snuggled closer until I smelled something pepperminty.

I do love peppermints.

…

…

My eyes shot open and I jerked away from Axel and onto the floor. What the hell!?

I pushed myself away from Axel and landed on the floor with a thump. My butt hurt, and so did my knee and hand, but I didn't care. I jumped to my feet and ran into the kitchen. The clock above the stove read 7:30. Crap!

A yawn came from behind me, and a pair of hands landed on my shoulders. "Morning." Axel's hot breath tickled my ear. "I'm not used to sleeping on a couch, but you were very comfortable to hold."

"Who cares! School starts in half and hour and I still need to take a shower and by the time we get to the train station we'll have missed the first ride down!" I screamed flailing my arms in the air.

Axel laughed and ran a hand through his hair and yawned again. "It's just home room. Go into school late and tell the office you were sick this morning." With a shrug he readjusted his shirt. "No big."

"No big?" My eyebrow twitched. "It is so a big deal!"

We stood there and fought for a few minutes before I just screamed that I wasn't going to school and ran into my room. I heard him run after me, but the door was never knocked on and after about ten minutes the front door opened and slammed closed.

He'd left. And it hurt. It shouldn't but it did. Just like last night's fall. Maybe even worse. So I crawled in bed and fell asleep. And after what only seemed like an hour did someone shake me awake.

"Roxy? Why weren't you at school today?" Sora asked sitting on the bed next to me.

Shit! "I wasn't feeling well. I think it's from sleeping on the couch all night." I rolled my shoulders as if to prove my point. "I'll be in school tomorrow, and the day after that. In fact I'm going for the rest of the week."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "I was just worried." With a hop he got of the bed and headed to the door. "Riku's spending the night tonight, and oh! You and Axel looked real cute sleeping like that last night?"

Like what? "Like what?"

Sora laughed and stuck out his tongue. That jerk, he was always doing this to me. With a pout I pulled the blanket over my head and let him walk away. I wonder if Axel ever made it to school okay?

No, I crossed my arms and shook my head. Don't think of Axel. He's not important. He's just my teacher. My hot teacher. My hot teacher who lives next door. My hot teacher who lives next door and is very comfortable. My hot teacher who lives next door and is very comfortable and also looks even hotter in the morning with messy hair and clothes.

Wait, did I just think that?

Oh crap!!

* * *

Rini: That was my worst chapter yet! –cries in corner-

Kiwi: It's okay, we all have those days. Please review to help her feel better.

Rini: My life is worthless I have disappointed everyone!!!!

Kiwi: And fast!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!! Sorry sorry sorry. I got in MEGA trouble and forgot my pw. It's okay now, here yall go.

* * *

**My Next Door Teacher**

Without really noticing it, two months had passes and Thanksgiving break was only two days away

Without really noticing it, two months had passes and Thanksgiving break was only two days away. I guess the time went by so fast because I'd been getting along with so many people and had something to do every weekend. And that was a good thing, seeing as how Riku had moved in five weeks ago and he and Sora were nocturnal bunnies.

Also in the two months, oddly enough Axel and I had gotten closer. After the couch incident, and then my sorry ass at school in a skirt affair, we'd magically bonded over stupid crap. Like we both loved the same band (Pearl) and his couch was very comfy.

And for all your perverts out there get your minds out of the gutter, we did not have sex on the couch, I'm still a virgin thank-you, but Sora and Riku's bunny activities kept me up, so Axel gave me a spare key to his place and whenever I couldn't take it, I was able to sleep on his couch. Only twice have I slept in the bed with him. The night the big storm hit, and I was scared, and the time I had a really bad nightmare.

It's funny to think that Axel and I were really close now. I mean I used to hate the guy, but now I only wanted him dead, like right now.

"Could you please stop breathing down my neck? I'm trying to finish your damn English essay." I snapped turning in the chair sharply to glare at Axel.

With a laugh he backed up a step or two and smiled at me, "Calm down, Roxy. You can't blame me for wanting to know what you're writing about. I mean the essay is supposed to be personal. I can't wait to read it. Just give me a hint."

How could I tell Axel I was writing about when I got my first kiss from my first boyfriend? You can't just tell someone that, especially when you get the feeling that the person you have to tell might like you and you don't want to upset them because some where you might like them back.

"Um…You'll have to wait." I turned my pencil over and began to erase the last sentence I'd wrote when Axel grabbed my pencil.

"Don't erase!" he smiled and snapped the pencil in half. Bastard. "You never erase something you write that's personal. If you do, it's like you're erasing something people need to know about you." And than, Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I was used to this by now, his flirtatious acts with me. And it's what I get for living with him, well not really but it's like that seeing as how Riku and Sora want a baby. Leaning my head against his chest I sighed and inhaled the sent of just his shampoo. It was wonderful.

"What else is there for you to know about me, hmm?"

He laughed and I felt him shrug. "I don't know, but I'd love to see some of your baby pictures."

And right as he said that the door bust open and in walked a very razzed looking Sora, a large brown box in his hands. With a sideways smile, he looked as us and, "Awww! Wrapped up in each others arms! And here Roxy just say's he sleeps on your couch." Sora laughed and walked over to us, setting the box right over my essay.

"What's in the box?" Axel let me go and sent all of his attention to the box. Man I wish I were that box. His hands running all over me. Wait crap, no I don't.

With a cough I moved closer to Sora, "These must be the pictures mom said she'd send me. The picture she took of me throughout my childhood." I gulped. "All my good and bad moments." But Axel had already opened the box and was pulling out pictures.

Damn.

--

"Is this really you?" Axel held up a picture from my sixth grade dance. My hair was lighter, almost white, yet my skin was really tan. I was wearing a pair of jeans and as shirt that had a tux design on it, the dance was casual so I didn't have to wear a suit but I did wear the suit shirts. My eyes were closed and I was smiling real big. Showing off my braces.

He laughed and looked at the picture again. "I never knew you had braces."

"Yeah, Sora and I both had 'em. He had his longer though. That was the last picture of me with them. It's why my teeth are so straight now." I smiled wide and Axel laughed. "Hey!"

"No, no. Not you. I was just remembering when I used to have braces." He paused. "Had them for three years because I refused to wear my rubber bands at first."

With a sigh, he set the picture on the floor and reached into the box to pull out another. This time he didn't say anything when he first looked at the picture as he had for the last…who even knows. He just stared at it, his eyes looking distant.

"Who's the dude you're with?"

I grabbed the photo, praying it wasn't a picture of me and my ex. But no, it was much worse. I stood there, in shorts and a red and white-stripped polo. It was taken a week after the dance, or so the date in the bottom corner said so. Next to me was a tall man. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. His arm was draped over my shoulder. He was facing the camera smiling, but me, I was looking up at him.

Looking away I gave the photo back to Axel. "That's me and my dad. His brother is Sora's dad. They were twins in fact. I think that's why Sora and I look so alike. It's funny. My dad and his dad are twins and my mom and his mom are sisters, one year apart."

Axel looked at me. "Why are you laughing awkwardly like that? You must have known your father if he's in this picture with you." He paused, "Did something happen?"

Yeah, "Nothing really big. I mean it was than, but it's not anymore. I mean I don't even care anymore. It's all okay. Just… here can I have that picture?" As I reached for the picture I felt my eyes tear up and when I ripped the photo down the center, I just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I came home from school one day, to find my mom sitting on the couch crying. She was never home when I got home, so it was really weird. I didn't know what happened next, but I found myself dressed in all black and looking down at him."

I paused and looked away from him, "My dad had died in a car crash that day. He left me and my mom alone. After that, the two of us moved into a small apartment in the run down part of town. Mom said it was because she'd wanted a change in scenery, but I knew it was because when dad died he'd left us in debt and that was the only place we'd have to go."

Axel moved closer to me and I felt his arms pull me to him. "You poor thing." He paused, thinking over what to say next. "I can't say I understand. I still have both my mom and dad, and I had it pretty good. I just wish I could do something to help."

That had to have been the nicest thing anyone had ever done to me. Most people just told me they knew what I was going through and changed the subject really quick, but Axel, he wasn't like them. I felt my own arms wrap around him as well and before I knew what was happened our lips had met.

I'm not gonna lie. I liked how it felt, warm and safe. And I'm not gonna lie, I wanted it to happen. I just couldn't believe it. One minute we're looking at baby pictures and the next we're on the floor making out like there's no tomorrow.

When he finally pulled away and we just lay there. "Oh god, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Axel laughed.

I smiled and reached down to grab another picture. "From the way your mouth was moving, I could tell." I laughed as well. "You never told me you were such a good kisser."

Axel took the picture from my hand and threw it behind him, rolling closer to me, holding me to him. "I can do a whole lot more if you'd let me. That and I'm a good teacher."

* * *

Rini: review and don't hate me please

Kiwi: It really isn't her fault...well okay it is.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so here we go! The next chapter. How much do you love me? (Kiwi: Not a lot personally.) Anywho, this chap is kinda rushed and I think /really/ badly written but I posted it on AxelxRoxas day like I had wanted. So I guess I'm good. Enjoy! Ignore bad spelling and all the other crap I don't catch.

Disclaimer: I won nothing but Kiwi. And this plot.

Other notes: HAPPY AXELxROXAS (8/13) DAY EVERYONE!!

* * *

**My Next Door Teacher**

I shot up into a sitting position on the couch. The green blanket fell to my waist. Sweat ran down my forehead, and I was breathing heavily. Lifting my hand, I grabbed my t-shirt around my chest. When Axel had said, "I can do a whole lot more if you'd let me. That and I'm a good teacher." What had he meant?

Did he mean it sexually or in the way that he is really a teacher and could teach me more, like English stuff?

I moved to the left on the couch some and looked down the hall way, his bed room door was shut. I let out a sigh I didn't even know I had been holding in and fell backwards to the pillow. Of course he'd meant it in the non-sexual way. I mean we'd only kissed like once. There's no way he could want more.

There's no way he could want… I gulped… sex?

--

"Boy Roxas, you don't look so good." Namine said as she watched me fall into my desk chair and bang my head on the desk. "Looks like you didn't sleep at all last night."

Class had already started, but today was a study period. Looking around and noticing no-one was really paying attention to us, and Axel was busy grading our English papers, I motioned for her to come closer.

Namine moved her chair over, our hips were now pressed together. With a small sigh, I cupped her hear with my hands and whispered. "You know Axel and I are kinda living together while Sora and Riku try to make babies?" I felt her nod. "Well last night… we kinda made-out." Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew her eyes must as been wide.

She nodded. "Anywho, after that he said some stuff and I think he wants to move to the next level. Or even straight to sex. I'm not sure, but I couldn't' sleep last night because I think he does want sex. With me. And… and I might want the same thing. I'm just not sure. I liked kissing him and I really like him… and… yeah."



I felt Namine jerk away. Her chair fell backwards and she stood up gasping, pointing. "WHAT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS ROXAS? IT'S MORE THAN JUST WRONG IT'S ILLEGAL!! THINK OF THE AGE DIFFERENCE!! THINK OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET CAUGHT?!"

By now the whole class was staring at us. I was beat red. And Axel was laughing at his desk. Bastard.

With a nervous smile, I looked up at Namine and tugged on her arm some. "Calm down, Nam. It was only in a book okay." I looked around the room, scratching my head in the way Sora always did. "I found a… dirty book and read it. She's just over-reacting about the plot and some stuff that was in it." I laughed again.

The class seemed to buy the lie, and went back to whatever they were doing. Namine, by now, had picked her chair back up and was sitting at her desk. A scowl on her face.

"Namine?" I asked. She only shot me an angry glace before huffing and going back to glaring at Axel. Great. Note to self, don't share your love life with ANYONE EVER AGAIN!

Sighing, I pulled out a sheet of paper_. 'Are you mad at me?'_ I wrote, my curly letters slanting some even with the lines. Reaching over I put it on Namine's desk.

A minute later, the paper was on my desk.

'_Some'_

'_I'm sorry'_

'_I mean, Sora and Riku are only a year apart. Why do you have to fall for the older guy? And our teacher to boot?'_

'_I haven't fallen for him'_

'_Yes you have'_

'…_.'_

'_Just don't go all the way till you're out of school, please'_

'…_.'_

'_You are still a virgin aren't you?'_

'_YES!! I've only had one boyfriend before'_

'_Right'_

'_I won't. Or I'll try'_

'_Try?'_

'_Yeah, try'_

'…_.'_

'_Nam?'_

'_Okay. For now try is good'_

I looked over at her and smiled. Just than the bell rang. Shoving the paper in my bag, and waiting for Namine to grab all her stuff, we shuffled out of the room. As I walked past Axel's desk, I made sure Namine wasn't looking when I stuck my tongue out at him. He simply blew me a kiss and winked.

Bastard.

--

As we made our way to our next class I began to realize that what Axel and I had, if we had something at all, was illegal. I'm surprised I'd never noticed before. Normally I'm more careful. I think through things before I do something, but… But when Axel had said I could live with him, I was moving in the next day. And when I had gotten scared and went to sleep with him, all I could think about was the warmth from his body and how I never wanted to leave. And that kiss.

I'm not saying I don't like all the stuff I get into with Axel, it's just I never realized that we were in the wrong.

Stopping, I turned on my heel and as fast as I could ran back to Axel's classroom. I knew he had a free period know and I'd be more than happy to miss Miss Tifa's lecture on the Civil War today. Pulling open the door and slamming it shut behind me I looked at Axel.

That stupid cocky ass smirk on his face. "Roxy."

"Nam's right." I breathed walking over to him, my bag falling to the floor as I got closer and closer to his desk. "It is illegal. If someone finds out, you'd lose your job and gain a reputation." I leaned my hands on his desk and hung my head, "I don't want that to happen to you."

He laughed.

My head shot up. This wasn't a matter to laugh at.

"Roxy, I knew what I was getting into when I first saw you." He stood up and mimicked my pose. Hands on the desk, leaned forward some. "And I don't care. As long as were careful we'll be fine."

I looked up into his eyes, sincere as ever. My breath seemed to get caught in my throat. And my lips were suddenly dry. I went to lick them.

"Trust me?"

Licking my lips, I nodded. I did trust him. Even though he was a pedo, I trusted him.

More importantly I liked him and I sure as hell didn't want this to end. Whatever _this_ was.

With a small smile, he brought one hand up and cupped the back of my head, pulling me closer. I watched his eyes fall shut, before my own followed and just like last night I felt his warm lips pressed to mine.

Cinnamon.

* * *

Rini: So once again Happy AxelxRoxas Day everyone!! Hope you enjoyed this chap, sorry again if it kinda sucks. It was rushed to get it up here for today. hehehe

Kiwi: Happy 8/13! Enjoy. Now go out and find some good smut to read!


End file.
